1. Field of the Art
The present invention relates to a combined input/navigational device used with the electronic medical record (EMR) and the Picture Archival and Communication System (PACS), and a method for its use thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the traditional practice of radiologists and clinicians, computer applications in medicine are largely driven by input devices including the trackball, computer mouse, and keyboard. The end user uses one of these input devices in their interaction with the graphical user interface (GUI) to select a specific item or function to activate. This can take a number of forms, depending upon the training and practice of the specific end user.
For a radiologist interpreting medical images using a Picture Archival and Communication System (PACS), the input devices could direct a number of individual tasks including selection of a specific patient, imaging study, medical image, or mark-up and annotation of one or more images. Higher level tasks for the practicing radiologist would include selection of a specific tool or application to manipulate the image, navigate between individual images or entire studies, or activate decision support programs to assist with image interpretation.
The clinician, on the other hand, tends to be less image-centric, and more data-driven in their clinical orientation. The data points that need to be reviewed and processed in everyday practice come from a number of disparate sources including historical, physical, laboratory, pathology, and imaging examinations.
One of the key features that has minimized the widespread adoption of the electronic medical record (EMR) to date has been the reluctance of clinicians to embrace electronic reporting and communication. This is due to the simple fact that the user interface is not inherently intuitive to most end users and requires keyboard input, which typically is time consuming, labor intensive, and distracting to the majority of clinicians.
Most clinicians desire the ability to electronically edit or “mark up” various data, which can take the form of text, numerical, or graphical data. A cardiologist or neurologist requires the ability to highlight abnormalities on an EKG/EEG, an internist needs to highlight certain data points on the patient's chemistry profile, while the surgeon needs to graphically display surgical treatment planning.
In all these case, traditional input devices and text reporting becomes a limiting factor in allowing the physician to communicate pertinent thoughts and findings, which can often be better displayed through graphical representation.
In order to effectively navigate from one data source to another, clinicians need a reliable and time efficient input device that can be customized to their unique preferences and workflow patterns, regardless of the specific computer hardware being used.
Thus, an ideal interface and input device is desired that would allow for the clinician to maintain eye contact and concentration on the medical data itself, rather than input devices such as the computer mouse, keyboard, or track ball, or computer icons or pull down menus. Thus, the clinician would benefit substantially from the ability to translate free form thoughts and analysis and recommendations into the EMR.
Accordingly, developing a user-specific input device that is multi-functional, customizable and vendor neutral, to provide a means with which each individual end user can operate seamlessly and securely, with the potential to obviate the time and security demands associated with traditional input devices, would be of great benefit to the clinician.